Traditionally, the use of information technology in classrooms and presentation halls is limited to ad hoc fashions. Often it merely involves the display of presentation slides or videos using an overhead projector or large video display monitor and an integrated sound system. Better-equipped classrooms or presentation halls would provide wireless network infrastructures for Internet connection and intra-room networking capability for the participants to be interconnected using their own mobile computing devices. Still more advanced classrooms or presentation halls would allow interactive lecture or presentation material contents to be accessed by the connected mobile computing devices, complimenting the lecture or presentation in progress.
However, there has not been any system that can deliver a seamless interactive lecture or presentation experience to the participants through the use of a plurality of information technology equipment of various types. For instance, while most arrangements of information technology equipment are capable of simultaneously delivering non-interactive contents through an overhead projector, the sound system, and perhaps to the participants' individual mobile computing devices by video-streaming via wireless network; no existing system can deliver interactive contents comprising many different tracks to different equipment such that the content being displayed by the overhead projector can be different from the content being video-streamed to the participants' individual mobile computing devices, and yet the playback of each of the different track of interactive contents being real-time synchronized and controllable by the lecturer or presenter.
Another shortcoming of currently available systems is that the initial setup for delivering the lecture or presentation material contents to a range of different information technology equipment can be burdensome and time consuming, degrading the overall participants' experience of the lecture or presentation. For instance, the connection of each participant's mobile computing device to the classroom's or presentation hall's network infrastructure for content access can involve software and hardware network configurations, the device's and the participant's authentication and authorization. This process is prone to human errors and it must be carried out by each participant.